Tommen Wensington
' Tommen Wensington' is the son of Charles, and Krella Wensington making him a member of and the long time heir of House Wensington. Taylor Tarth and Tommen Wensington would be betrothed for almost a decade and became very close during this time and their marriage has only increased the happiness with the two. Tommen Wensington would be born the first child and son of Charles Wensington and throughout his youth he was treated with extreme adoration by his father of whom spoiled him with everything he could have ever wanted, and in this way for a time Tommen became quite selfish but his relationship with his betrothed Taylor Tarth would change him positively. Tommen Wensington during the Invasion of Harrenhall would be within Wensington Castle when the siege started and he would place his brother Landor in command of the castle while he gathered a force and was able to find his father releasing him from being captured but was unable to save his mother who was killed and his sister of whom was kidnapped. Following the neutral position of House Tarth during the Invasion of Harrenhall the betrothal between Taylor Tarth and Tommen Wensington was ended, but despite this their affection continued between each other and they took to sneaking out to meet each other of which never became sexual due to Tommen not wanting to embarrass her with a bastard, and thus their relationship only continued during the extended Siege of Harrenhall. Charles Wensington would be commanded by Robert Strong to move northward and retake the coastline that had fallen due to the raids of the Ironborn, and he would do this along side his sons Tommen, and Landor over several months before returning victorious to Harrenhall around the time the Lucernians first begin to arrive in the city. History Early History Tommen Wensington would be born the first child and son of Charles Wensington and throughout his youth he was treated with extreme adoration by his father of whom spoiled him with everything he could have ever wanted, and in this way for a time Tommen became quite selfish but his relationship with his betrothed Taylor Tarth would change him positively. End of a Betrothal Following the neutral position of House Tarth during the Invasion of Harrenhall the betrothal between Taylor Tarth and Tommen Wensington was ended, but despite this their affection continued between each other and they took to sneaking out to meet each other of which never became sexual due to Tommen not wanting to embarrass her with a bastard, and thus their relationship only continued during the extended Siege of Harrenhall. Retaking the Coast Charles Wensington would be commanded by Robert Strong to move northward and retake the coastline that had fallen due to the raids of the Ironborn, and he would do this along side his sons Tommen, and Landor over several months before returning victorious to Harrenhall around the time the Lucernians first begin to arrive in the city. Family Members Relationships Taylor Tarth See Also : Taylor Tarth Hector Tidewood See Also : Hector Tidewood Category:People Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Wensington Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight